Sugar Girls
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: Alex Vause meets a sweet girl at a not so sweet place. AU. Fluff later on.
1. New Girl

**Not much to write here. Here yeah go! Enjoy.**

**Sugar Girls**

**Chapter one, New Girl**

* * *

><p>"come on Vause, it will be fun, I need to get over Lorna, and you need to be there to drag me home if shit goes down."<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

The taxi drives up to a 3 story or so building with dingy white walls from being in the city. A pink neon sign read 'Sugar Girls' with neon light outlines of shapely women leaning back onto their arms with their hair water falling down, much like one of the Arctic Monkeys Album covers.

"I haven't been to a strip club in a long time" Alex spoke getting out the car and sighing in dis content, this place not exactly being her first choice on a Friday night.

"Probably because you don't need to pay to get a girl to bounce on your lap, 'cause you have 'Vause charm' right?"

"Exactly" the raven haired girl agreed sarcastically.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." They walked up to the building and walked through the doors, after ID check. Loud music boomed through the room and vibrated their feet. Alex immediately headed to the bar for a beer. The blonde bartender turned around.

Her mouth gaped a little at the beautiful woman in front of her, long black hair, stunning green eyes, bold red lipstick, glasses on her head, which really worked for her. She didn't look like someone who needed to pay to get sexual favors.

_She was stunning, too stunning for the grungy, raunchy surroundings that I sadly worked at._

"What can I get you?"

"Just a beer" Alex sunk her head into her arms. The bartender was caught off guard by her low husky voice.

"Rough night?" the blonde spoke sympathetically, setting a beer in front of the woman.

"My friend made me come so she could get over her girlfriend." Alex raised her head and sipped her beer, taking in the blondes features this time. Her hair hit her shoulders and her stormy blue eyes stared softly into her green ones.

"That's pretty shitty"

"Yeah, but I got a pretty blonde bartender to talk with, so it weighs out" Alex smirked.

"Oh, uh, I'm not a bartender" the blue eyed beauty shifted from on foot to the other nervously, cleaning out a glass. Alex raised an eyebrow.

_God that's hot_

"I'm filling in for the actual bartender. I'm actually um…" Alex leaned in, smirk plastered on her lips.

"I'm one of the dancers"

Alex scanned her body, she wasn't really wearing stripper clothes.

"Really?" Alex asked, surprised, confused.

"Yeah, it's my first day" Piper said, confused by her reaction.

_Now I get it._

"Maybe I'll stay to watch you dance" Alex threw her a wink and the blonde blushed.

"I should be getting ready to go on as soon as Janae gets back"

"Ah, see, you didn't look like a Janae to me" Alex pointed at the name tag on the black tank top she was wearing.

"Piper"

"Piper is much more fitting. I'm Alex"

* * *

><p>Alex took the front and center seat, waiting for Piper to get on stage, which was taking fucking forever. She glanced back and saw Nicky getting a lap dance by some girl with short black hair and bold red lipstick. A Lorna look-a-like.<p>

_Yeah she definitely is not over her. _

All the sudden the current song playing stopped and a microphone came on with a man's voice shouting through.  
>"Well well well, we got a newbie here tonight, can I get a hell yeah?"<p>

The crowd hollered.

"Brand new sugar girl, everyone welcome Piper!"

The crowd cheered and a few idiots already threw a couple bills on the stage.

Alex immediately recognized the song that came on as all the other dancers left the stage and flashing lights focused on the center.

The blonde strutted on stage and paused in place, winking at Alex. The brunette felt slightly flustered but didn't show it, winking back. She had a whole new look going on, a skin tight red dress with Def Leppard written across it in black writing, a black leather jacket and black heels, her hair was in a slick pony tail, and her skin lightly sparked with white glitter. Her cute nervous personality flipped into a confident sexy one. It was all an act. Rehearsed. But it still made Alex hot all over.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<em>

As soon as she started walking forward, she pulled her hair out of her pony tail and whipped her hair forward and back, running her hand through it, then did a few spins around one of the silver poles, earning cheers from the crowd.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover, baby, go all night<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<br>Hey!  
>C'mon<em>

She definitely did not dance like it was her first day.

_Dance lessons maybe? Alex wondered, because she was amazing, mesmerizing, hot. If sex had a face…_

_Take a bottle  
>Shake it up<br>Break the bubble  
>Break it up<em>

Piper stopped on the pole and slid down getting right in a man's face and putting her finger on his chin, lifting his gaze from her breasts. She then took the one right in front of Alex, going all the way to the top and spinning before turning upside down, letting the jacket slide off her arms and onto the stage, revealing the rips up and down both sides of the dress, giving peeks of skin and black lingerie.

When the chorus came on, the smoke machine started to fog up the stage below her and white glitter fell from the tall ceiling with a balcony.

_pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<em>

She twirled a few times before going to the very front, doing the middle splits, and leaning forward, propping herself on her elbows before blowing a kiss at the one and only Alex Vause, who smirked and crossed her arms in response. Piper gave her a pouty face and the crowd cheered for Alex to 'catch the kiss' which after a few chants she rolled her eyes and held out her hand and did a grabbing motion, then put her hand on her lips. The drunken crowd cheered and wolf whistled.

_This little blonde is definitely showing off._

Piper smiled and got up from her splits, continuing her routine.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah  
>Hey! hey! hey!<em>

_Listen!_  
><em>Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!<em>  
><em>Crazy little woman in a one man show<em>  
><em>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love<em>  
><em>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up<em>  
><em>loosen up I loosen up<em>  
><em>You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more<em>  
><em>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door<em>  
><em>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<em>  
><em>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<em>  
><em>Give a little more<em>

Piper ripped her dress off, literally, and underneath was simple black lace lingerie. She continued and eventually finished her dance, all eyes on her, especially a lustful pair of green ones. Alex had never seen dancing like that at a strip club.

The cheers were so loud almost ear splitting when she finished and left the stage that Alex got up and walked back to the bar, which was not much quieter.

Alex looked around for the blonde but eventually gave up, as Janae was back, serving the bar. She did what she did last time, put her head in her arms.

"Did you like it?" a soft voice came from behind the bar. Alex's head sprang up. "Yeah, you were great, like, really fucking great."

"I got 6 numbers from guys, and one from a girl" Piper let out an exasperated sigh and poured herself a drink.

"One for each day of the week" Alex smirked.

"They all looked boring, or probably had wives. And the girl looked like she just got broken up with. Definitely not interested in any of them" her frown turned to a fake pouty face. "I'm a little sad that you didn't catch my kiss until people cheered for you to"

"I thought it was for the guy next to me" Alex joked.

"Oh please"

"So the glitter represented sugar?"

"Yep, otherwise the stage would be way stickier than it already is"

They laughed together.

"So, why do you have this job? You don't seem to…fit here" Alex asked, choosing her words wisely, nursing the second beer of the night.

Piper shrugged. "Couldn't find another one, one of my asshole friends, Larry-" she sneered his name. "Recommended this job, because I took dance class and saying there was a spot open. I think he just wanted to see me half naked." She rolled her eyes. "This is not my top choice for a job, but it pays"

"What a dick, who recommends this? I feel like you are an amazing dancer, on the wrong stage. Hey, you know, my friend does burlesque shows with a Ray Romano puppet-" Alex chuckled. "It's surprisingly sexy"

Piper giggled. They chatted for the rest of the night, like they were friends. Piper was different, Alex could see it already, but then again, she is different herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? It's always hard to write intros so I'm sorry if it's written badly. Please review, you beautiful creatures!<strong>

**Song credit**

**Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leppard.**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	2. Coffee?

**Thank you so much guys, your responses are wonderful!**

**Chapter 2, Coffee?**

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days since Alex had seen Piper. 5 days of patient waiting till she couldn't anymore. She was waiting for Friday to roll around again, not really knowing the blondes schedule. <em>But I could just pop in and check right? If she not there I can just leave.<em> Alex closed her laptop, half way through an important email, and walked down the stairs to the main floor. Too lazy and impatient to search the large house, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Nicky! I'm going to that strip club, want to come?"

Nicky came from the kitchen, fries sticking out her mouth. "HmmnoLordnaovaher"

"Nichols, without the fries please"

Nicky chewed up her food. "Nah, Lorna's coming over"

Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What's the rule?"

"Never fall in love with a straight girl, I know, but Vause, I am over her, friendly friend time, ok?"

"Friendly friends" Alex repeated. Then shrugged and grabbed her leather jacket and her keys.

"I thought you didn't like strip clubs?"

"This one is an exception"

"Or there is an exception. Who is she?"

Alex sighed. "The new girl"

"Oh her? She's hot. I gave her my number"

Alex felt a pang of something in her stomach but ignored it, not really knowing what it was.

"Oh, so you're the girl she said she's not interested in." Alex smirked.

"Fuck you Vause, she's probably straight." Nicky said, wondering back into the kitchen

"Right. I'm leaving now. You going to miss me?" Alex opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Go all ready"

Alex chuckled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Alex pushed through the double doors and immediately started to look around. Her eyes fell on the blondes back. She was giving a lap dance to some bald guy, she felt the pang she felt earlier, ignored once again. Alex wondered back to the bar, a plan in mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Piper"<p>

"Hey Monte, what's going on?" she responded, still dancing on the man. Routine, routine.

"You are requested for a private dance" he pointed back to the hallway that led to private dancing rooms.

"Oh god, was it a guy with short curly hair, Jewish looking you could say"

"It's a woman, actually, room c" Monte smirked and walked away.

"You still have 37 seconds on this dance" the man said, looking at his watch. She couldn't even wait 37 second for who she thinks is in that room.

"You're crying over 37 seconds?"

"Its 24 seconds now"

23,22,21,20

"Turn around" the man said. _God these guys are assholes. _She flipped over so she was facing him again, still not looking him in the face.

15, 14,13,12,11,10,9

The man sighed, irritated.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

She immediately climbed off and he paid her. She almost ran to the hallway. She walked to room C and looked into the mirror at the end of the hall, before walking through the curtains.

"God you look hot" Piper voiced earning a chuckle in response. Alex was wearing a Guns and Rose's band tee with the sleeves cut off, prominently showing several tattoos, and black jeans, and black combat boots, with her glasses were over her forest eyes. She had a leather jacket thrown onto the floor, and spread her arms crossed the back of the couch.

Piper climbed on her lap, gyrating her hips. Alex immediately felt heat go to her center.

"Thought I would never see you again" Piper joked, twirling a black strand of hair around her finger.

"5 days was too long for you?" Alex smirked

"Considering a lot of the men who come here, come here almost every night, yes"

"I have a busy job. And to be honest I was waiting till Friday to come, not really knowing your schedule."

"7 days too long for you?"

"A little" Alex held up her hand, her thumb and index finger pushed together.

"What do you do, this busy job of yours?"

"I work for an international drug cartel"

Silence. Surprise.

Alex laughed loudly, and the blonde after her.

Piper leaned into her, grinded her whole body into the brunette, blowing hot breaths on her neck. Their bodies flush together. Alex suppressed a moan.

This dance was different than the one she was giving to the man. Piper didn't care for it, she was waiting for it to get done. This one she didn't want to stop, it felt so good, on both sides. Piper isn't gay. She's not straight ether. She doesn't know any more. She has never had feelings for woman ever. But this woman is hot, snarky in the good way, funny. They had spent last Friday night talking, drinking, excluding the parts where piper was pulled away, it was one of the best nights Piper had in a while.

"You should obviously ask me on a date" Piper said in her ear, roping her hand around the woman's pale neck.

"And why is that?" Alex said, trying to keep it together.

"Because you are enjoying this way too much." Piper whispered, her lips brushing against Alex's ear.

"Nah, I think I'm good" Alex smirked.

"Asshole." Piper pressed against her, running her hands through black hair. "Fine then, will _you_ go on a date with _me_?" Piper grabbed Alex's hands and placed them on her own hips, despite the 'no touching the girls' rule.

Alex ran her hands up and down, feeling the curves under Pipers clothing. "I'll have to see if my schedule is open"

Piper leaned back, her hands around the woman's neck and looked at her smirking face. "Once again, asshole"

"I try my best."

"Friday, coffee at Red's. Here's my number" she reached to the table next to her and grabbed a pen, writing a string of numbers on Alex's wrist. "I'll give you the time"

"You're bold, I like it" Alex smirked again. "Hey you know the girl who gave you her number Friday?" Piper nodded. "That's my friend that I came with" the blonde suppressed a laugh. "And her mother-figure owns that place"

"Small world." Piper returned to her previous position, missing the heat.

"Sure is, hey what is that little clock for?" Alex pointed up to the square box clock above the window that seemed to be counting down.

"Oh it's the timer, 5 minute private dance and such."

"Well it's at zero, it has been for a couple minutes."

"Fuck" Piper accidentally voiced, sliding off of Alex, who groaned in displeasure, then chuckled at Pipers word.

"See you on Friday, blondie"

"Looking forward to it" she said as she pushed through the curtain, taking all heat with her.

Alex sighed and looked down at the number on her arm, then saved it into her phone.

* * *

><p>Alex opened the door to her and Nicky's house to see Nicky having sex with Lorna right against the wall next to the door.<p>

"Shit" Nicky mumbled

"Jesus Christ, you guys didn't even make it to the couch, nonetheless her bedroom, fuck" Alex left again, seeing Nicky wanted the house right now. Alex got in her car and drove to Red's.

* * *

><p>"Hey Red" Alex said as she walked into the delicafé and walked behind the counter, sitting in a stool.

"Hello malen'kaya devochka, how's Nicky?"

"Doing really good right now" Alex said sarcastically. "She and Lorna are on again I think"

"That little shit, Nicky deserves better than a girl who crawls back to her whenever her and her husband have a problem."

"I'm convinced that they are both fucking crazy"

Red nodded. "How are you? Any new girls I should know about?"

Alex thought back about Piper, the conversation, her eyes, coffee. "Well, kind of"

Red rolled her eyes. "What is kind of?"

"I'm bringing a girl here on Friday, I don't want to hear anything about it"

Red shrugged. "More customers, I'll play nice, but you know how I am when any of my daughters bring a girl to me."

"Over protective, over judgmental, over…rude"

Red smacked Alex's arm. "I'm just trying to make sure you aren't making horrible choices"

Alex sighed, thinking of all the ways Red would scare Piper away. "I know, but this girl is a good one, I promise. I need to hang around here for a while, Nicky and Lorna are at the house."

Red put on a disgusted face. "I don't need to know any more. If you are sticking around, get off your ass and help with the customers."

Alex smiled. "Thanks babushka"

Red slapped her arm again. "all of you are turds"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2. I love you guys. Thank you <strong>_**GabixM98, astridg58, Billa06, ItsABiggieSlow, bluepaintbox, endofeverything, patalano, Cherishedngadsden, Marissalyn**_** for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Malen'kaya devochka-little girl<strong>

**Babushka- grandma**

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, 3<strong>

**MKM**


	3. Skin

**Warning, spoilers to the movie Tusk, if you care enough. Please enjoy, I'm taking ideas of what you want to happen! I'll even credit you sweet readers. i had a hard time coming up with a title for this chapter, but you know, shrug.**

Chapter** 3, Skin**

* * *

><p>Alex waited behind the counter, watching the doorway. She checked her phone, rereading the conversation they had for the third time.<p>

**Alex: hey, is this Piper?**

**Piper: what, did you think I would give you the wrong number?**

**Alex: well you are an asshole so it's always good to double check.**

**Piper: very funny, about Reds, does 3 work?**

**Alex: yes my very important and busy schedule is free at 3**

**Piper: I'm the asshole? **

**Alex: still are**

**Piper: I'll see you at 3, asshole**

The bell above the door rang and Alex's head perked up. Just a nobody.

"Why don't you help me roll these?" Red spoke, watching Alex fiddle with her glasses, her phone.

Alex set her phone down and helped red roll some weird Russian dessert. The bell above the door rang and Alex looked up again, this time it was Piper. The brunette looked her up and down, floral blouse, faded skinny jeans, toms shoes, her blonde hair in lose curls.

"Hey" she spoke, her voice like melted white chocolate.

"Hi, let me finish these and then I'll get us coffee" Alex responded.

Piper walked over and leaned against the counter. "Oh, what are those, are those Vatrushkas?" she pointed to a round bun dessert through the glass.

"Very good, raspberry" Red said from the corner, eyeing the blonde, slightly loosening up.

"Do you want one?" Alex offered. Piper licked her lips. The brunette let out a husky laugh picking one up and plating it, taking piper's reaction as a yes.

Piper bit into it and her eyes closed, savoring the taste.

"Good?" Alex asked.

"Very good"

Red wondered up. "I remember you, you came here and bought three sandwiches, saying you were with friends, then got in your car and ate all of them" she smiled.

"Oh god you saw that?"

"You were parked right in front of my restaurant"

They laughed. "Hey, what type of coffee?" the brunette questioned.

"Mocha latte"

Alex returned with two coffees and led Piper to sit down at a table.

"So is this the busy job you have?"

"I already told you what my job was" green eyes flickered to the window.

"You were serious?"

"You're a stripper, my job can't be that bad compared to yours"

"Touché, but yours is illegal"

"Touché"

"So, Alex, how was the wait from Wednesday to now for me? Treacherous?"

"Oh it was horrible, in bed with ice-cream and Sex and the City, reading horoscopes and 10 ways to please you sexually in Cosmopolitan" Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, the horoscope says we make a really bad match but I have hope" the brunette quipped.

"Well I'm a horoscope believer so I should probably go" Piper grabbed her purse.

"I'm messing with you"

"I'm screwing with you too" Piper laughed.

"Not yet" Alex winked. The blonde blushed and tried to come up with something to say.

"I…um I get off at 12am tonight if you are, uh, still up by then and we can hang out, or whatever. Unless your schedule gets in the way" piper smirked at the last bit.

"You're flustered, that's cute. You can come over to my place. I'll text the address"

"Ok…so what is like being an international drug smuggler?" she whispered, making Alex chuckle and lean in.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

"Come in"

Alex was wearing a long sleeve No Doubt shirt rolled up to her elbows and dark grey jeans, a hand towel thrown over her shoulder from cooking.

Piper opened the door carrying a pack of beer. "Hey Al, wow, you cook?"

"Well I prefer not to live off tv dinners"

"This place is fucking awesome, you were right about the decent money flow part of your job"

Alex shrugged and stirred the food she was making.

"What are you cooking?"

"Chinese"

"I love Chinese"

"Good, because if you didn't you would be watching me eat"

"Your and asshole"

"You've told me many times" Alex said as she put the food on plates and headed for the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Depends on the movie" Piper sat down next to Alex. The food was on the table and the smell was captivating.

"Magic Mike?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper laughed.

"Yes, yes I am"

"How about the Notebook"

"Now it's my turn, are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, no I'm not"

"I don't have it, wanna watch a scary movie?"

Piper smirked. "Like what?"

"Like the Blair Witch Project"

"Never heard of it"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"You're crazy"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I have nipple piercings"

Pipers jaw dropped. "No way"

"Yep"

"Let me see" Piper said without knowing it. Nipple piercings were weird to her, kind of a turn off.

"I would love to show you but then you would know I'm lying"

"You are a dick, which is ironic, because you don't like dick"

"How do you know that?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I, um, you came to the strip club and flirted with me, asked me for a private dance, and now we are on a date."

"You consider this a date?"

"Well" Piper definitely thought it was a date, but the way Alex responded shook her a bit. "…no"

"Oh. I do" Alex shrugged and got up to put the CD in.

"You made me say that"

"I wanted to see if you would be honest or not, which you weren't" Alex sat down smirking.

"You are manipulative" Piper narrowed her eyes but still had a smile on her face.

"It's one of my things, along with being an asshole, oh and snarky, don't forget sarcastic"

"All great traits" Piper said as she snuggled into Alex, the movie starting.

They were half way through the movie when Piper spoke up

"This is like watching actors rehearse who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf in the forest."

"Really? I thought you would be scared. It was my ploy to get you to cuddle me out of fright" Alex frowned.

"Put on a movie you think is actually scary."

"Ok, if you really want to see scary, you have to watch Tusk, it's scary in a different way though"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have nightmares"<p>

"I laughed at a lot of it, but the overall idea of being turned into a walrus scares the shit out of me"

"I know, but the end were his girlfriend gave him a fish was classic" they laughed together.

"Oh my god" Alex laughed even harder.

"What?"

"Wallis the Walrus, do you think that was intentional?" they laughed together again.

"Maybe, and they totally missed the opportunity to play The Beatles Song, I am The Walrus"

"Coo-coo-ca-choo"

Piper giggled.

"Hey thanks for coming over" Alex spoke once the laughing fits calmed down.

"Thanks for inviting me, your cooking is amazing."

"I learned from the best"

"Red?"

"My mom" Alex smiled.

"God I feel bad for your mom"

"Why is that?" Alex asked, confused.

"Because she had to raise you"

Alex lightly shoved her.

"And I'm the asshole" Alex chuckled before checking the time on her phone.

"Shit"

"What?"

"It's like 4:30 in the morning"

Piper built up a little courage. "Would I be able to, um, sleepover?" Pipers blue eyes casted down and her cheeks pinked ever so slightly. "You know, because it's so late"

"Sure" Alex spoke nonchalantly, picking up the dishes off the coffee table and getting up to put them in the sink. When she turned around Piper had stripped off her pants and bra from underneath her shirt. Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, do you want to sleep with me or on the couch"

"Sleep with you?" Piper smirked, to which Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, in my bed."

"The couch"

Alex shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself" Alex walked to her bedroom, stripping off her shirt in the process and tossing it to the ground. Piper could make out another tattoo on her back. Her curiosity was going to get the best of her.

Piper waited 15 or so minutes before walking into her darkened bedroom. Alex was naked, laying on her stomach, the blanket covering her from her hips down. Piper felt so much heat just looking at her.

The blonde slowly inched forward and examined her back tattoo. It was a salt shaker.

_Wow that's cool, a little good luck tattoo, salt over your shoulder type thing._

"Are you getting in or what are you doing?" Alex mumbled, her face in the pillows. The blonde jumped.

Piper hesitantly got into the other side of the bed and snuggled in. "I was looking at your shoulder tattoo."

"Ah"

Piper continued to stare at her, her curves so beautiful and her skin smooth and creamy looking under the moonlight. She just wanted to touch it, she was pulled to touch her skin, she didn't know why, but it felt like there was magnets in her fingertips. She wanted to trail her fingers along Alex's curved back, trace her shoulder blades and the indent from her spine, trace the salt shaker tattoo till the tip of her finger felt tingly. She hesitantly reached her hand over and softly placed her fingertips on the tattoo, feeling a sort of static shock when she did.

Alex turned her head and watched the interest and curiosity in Pipers face. No words, no comment or sarcastic quip, just staring. Piper traced the tattoo several times before her fingers traced her shoulder blade, then a single finger gliding along the indent of her spine and back up. Alex's skin crawled at this, and Piper pulled her hand away. But Alex didn't want her stop, it felt nice, like the sensation of someone playing with your hair, tingly but also the good type of ache, like after stretching.

"Keep going" Alex whispered. Piper returned her hand, doing figure eights and circles and even tracing letters and numbers and shapes, and writing her own name on Alex's silky skin. Green eyes slowly shut and Pipers soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Review you awesome people. Thank you for reading and thank you <strong>_**patalano, lostintimeuk, Marissalyn, bluepaintbox, endofeverything, fanatic18, astridg58, moanz **_**for reviewing chapter 2.**

**Oh and bluepaintbox, I've always wondered, is your username a reference to dr who?**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	4. A Beer Kind Of Party

**Hey guys! Thank you following me through this story, I promise there will be plenty of Vauseman soon!**

**Chapter 4, a beer kind of party.**

* * *

><p>Piper woke up to the quiet clicking of someone typing into a keyboard, and the distinctive voice of Alex talking on the phone. The blonde got herself out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. 1pm.<p>

She realized she was pant-less so she dug through one of Alex's dresser drawers and found some sweat pants and slipped them on. Which were loose and dragging at the ankles. Piper wondered into the large living room and saw Alex at a desk, arguing with someone on the phone while typing out emails.

"-well your ass is above a fireplace on a plaque now, you really fucked yourself over….no I'm not going to help you! 'Cause then my fine ass would be dead too. You need to fix your own fucking mess." And with that she hung up and rubbed her temples. "Good…well, afternoon. I made you breakfast but it's probably cold by now" Alex spoke without turning around.

"thanks." It was cold French toast but it tasted so good. "What was that all about?" Piper spoke, her mouth full of food.

"I swear, you and Nicky" she stood up and walked to the dining table, smiling, as if the argument on the phone never happened. "Just a fuck face I have the joy of working with" she said sarcastically.

Piper swallowed her food. "I too have a lot of fuck faces as coworkers"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Coworkers?" she asked while sitting down across from Piper, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear, to which Piper blushed at.

"Yeah, up and coming business usually involves those kinds of people"

Alex gave her a confused face.

"Oh not the dancing thing, although there are a lot of assholes at that job, but I'm starting a business with my friend, we make bath products!"

"Then why are you working at that place, um" the brunette snapped her fingers trying to think of the name.

"Sugar Girls? Because we aren't nearly making enough money for the business to keep going"

"That's really shitty"

"Yeah, I'm glad you invited me over here because I'm kind of sharing an apartment with my friend Polly, who I run the business with, and I not sure how she would react to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well I mean, she doesn't know where I work, and bringing you home at like midnight or one in the morning would raise some questions"

"Like what?"

"Like, who's she? Why are you here so late? Are you two lesbianing together? What's this new late working job you have again? What's going on?

"lesbianing?" Alex chuckled.

"Yep"

They laughed and Alex watched as Piper ate the cold french toast and dipped it into maple syrup neatly.

"So, Piper, I am having a little party this weekend, here, Saturday, you want to come?"

Piper shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule" the blonde said, repeating Alex's words.

"Oh right I apologize" Alex rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "And you should bring Holly too"

"I literally just said her name a minute ago and you got it wrong"

"wups" a smirk played on the brunette's lips.

"How's Vicky?"

"Very funny. She's good. Her off and on relationship with Lorna is on, she's the one who came up with the idea for the party"

"Ah"

"It's not that I want you to leave, but what time do you need to be home?"

"Probably seven or 8"

Alex smirked. "Wanna watch Tusk again?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Piper laughed out.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you like her?" Alex asked, putting Piroshkies under the deli glass. It was the next day and Alex was helping around at Red's.<p>

"She is a nice girl, pretty too, better than a lot of your past girlfriends. Plus, she can three sandwiches with that small frame of hers, that's pretty good. She seems a little waspy and bambi-like, but other than that, she seems to be a keeper. Don't screw it up like you last girlfriends"

"I won't"

"Wait, you are dating Blondie?" Nicky came from the kitchen.

"Dating, but not together"

"So she is not just a one night stand?"

"We haven't had sex!" Alex shouted, getting a few looks from customers. Both Red and Nicky looked at her in surprise.

"Shit Vause, you are serious about this." Nicky smirked

"I've barely hung out with her guys."

"You think about her all the time" Red said, not looking away from the food she was preparing.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, I can tell by the look on your face, same face you made when she walked through the doors the other day"

"I invited her and her friend to the party, Nicky, play it cool"

"Are you two going to have sexy-time at the party?"

"You are fucking ridiculous"

* * *

><p>"Polly, my, um, friend invited us to a party, if you want to go" Piper poured liquefied soup into a container and sprinkled cinnamon on top.<p>

"Hell yeah! Haven't been to a party in a while." Polly pulled off her gloves and put both of their containers in the fridge to harden.

"Ok, be cool though. Don't be weird"

"Oh the 'be cool' speech. Who is the lucky guy?" Polly faced her with a hand on her hip. Polly knew Piper all too well. They have been best friends since highschool.

"Um well, Alex, but not a gu-"

"Piper! I have to find you something to wear!"

"Polly it's a girl. Alex is a girl." Piper blushed.

"Oh ok, wait your blushing, do you like her? You're lesbian for her?"

"I still need to find something to wear, I should probably ask what kind of party though, so we can wear proper outfits."

"Don't change the subject"

"We were on the clothing subject"

"Is she cute?"

"No…she's hot" Piper smiled and closed her eyes to image Alex. "So fucking hot. Gorgeous. Sexy"

"What's her personality like?"

"She is nice, and sweet, and an asshole"

"Like the good type of asshole? Snarky and sarcastic?"

"Exactly."

"Tell me more about this hot lesbian 'friend' of yours"

* * *

><p><strong>Piper: hey Alex, what kind of party is it? <strong>

**Alex: I don't know, a party. What do you mean?**

**Piper: like wine party or beer party**

**Alex: definitely beer**

**Piper: ok sweet, thanks :) **

**Alex: hmm why?**

**Piper: figuring out what to wear.**

**Alex: wear something sexy ;)**

**Piper: sir yes sir**

**Alex: you are a dork.**

Piper stared at that text for a while, smiling, blushing. "Polly"

The blonde's friend appeared in her bedroom doorway.

"We need to go shopping"

"For lingerie?"

"No! For a dress…a sexy dress…and maybe some lingerie" Piper mumbled that last part, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a short and cutty chapter. The next one is pretty long to make up for it though. Thanks for reading. Thank you <strong>_**bluepaintbox, taylororeilly1, Cherishedngadsden, fanatic18, lostintimeuk, moanzs, xDaniiRawr**_** for reviewing chapter 3.**

**Next chapter should come tomorrow or the next day!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	5. A Whiskey Kind Of Party

**Hey guys. Not much to fill in here so. Hey, let's play a game where you guess how old I am lol. **

**Chapter 5, a Whiskey Kind of Party**

* * *

><p>"Piper hurry up"<p>

"I still haven't done my makeup!" Piper whined as she took a curling iron to her hair.

"You are taking forever"

"I don't want to look like shit"

"No matter what you do, you will still look like shit standing next to me" Polly smirked.

"You are a bitch"

"You know what else is a bitch? Waiting on you"

"The party doesn't start for 20 minutes"

"Yeah, 20 minutes 40 minutes ago"

"Shit"

"In this case you will be fashionably late"

"Shut the fuck up" Piper looked like a fierce runway model with a black, skin tight strappy dress matched up with loosely curled blonde hair and her light Smokey-eye makeup, she even painted her nails black to match.

"Holy shit, I take my comment back, where did my cute little Piper go?" Polly said as the blonde walked out of the bathroom. "You look really hot, like, if I were gay, id totally fuck that"

"Don't say that, that's really fucking weird….but thank you"

"Ready pol?"

"Been ready"

"Then let's go"

* * *

><p>Alex opened the door only to be disappointed again. Just more random people. She was beginning to give up on the blonde coming tonight so she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. Right as she was about to open it she heard Nicky at the doorway.<p>

"ey Blondie, glad you could make it, who is your little friend?"

That's when she heard the blonde's honey-like voice. "Oh um, hi, this is my friend Polly."

"I like your dress Nicky, it's really bright and pretty"

"Well orange is the new black" Alex could imagine Nicky spreading the bottom of her bright orange dress with her finger tips and curtsying like a dork.

Alex started walking again but stopped when she heard Piper speak up again. "Where's Alex?"

The brunette smirked and turned around trying to look occupied, she could feel the blonde's presence, and her presence getting closer.

"Al-ex" she sing-songed. "I got you something"

Alex turned around and her breath hitched.

_Oh god._

"Hey" Alex's voice sounded slightly strained. She cleared her throat and gained her control back. "What did you get me?" the brunette smirked and looked Piper up and down, taking it all in. the black dress hugging her body, everything else. She looked so good. Alex licked her lips.

Piper smirked back and did the same. Alex was stunning. A sleeveless red dress, which showed off generous cleavage and her tattoos, matched her bold red lipstick, and made it look like fire was dancing in her green eyes. Her black hair curled and laying on her shoulders, simple eyeliner and glasses as always.

"Piper." The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and looked into green eyes, darkened.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Alex chuckled. "I said, what did you get me?"

"Oh, I got you this" Piper held up a square bottle filled with golden liquid.

"Jack Daniels?" Alex raised a brow and took it from her.

"You looked like a whiskey person"

"I'm more of a vodka person but I do also enjoy whiskey"

"Wanna open it? Even though it's kinda a beer party" Piper smiled a thousand watt smile and there was a glint in her blue eyes that made it impossible for Alex to say no.

They slipped away easily from the crowded house to the balcony. They sat down, hanging their legs out between the rails and passed the bottle back and forth. The two slowly started to feel a buzz that only grew stronger.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Your favorite color." The blonde repeated, taking a swig.

"Black or blue. Yours?"

"Blue"

"What type of blue?" Alex leaned back and looked at the stars, the blonde copying her movements.

"Like aqua or turquoise"

"I like electric blue."

"Do you wanna" Piper turned her head and looked into Alex's eyes, paused for a moment and sat back up. "Wanna dance?"

"Out here?"

"I mean inside" Piper stood up and wobbled a little, before holding her hand out to Alex, who took it. They felt electricity run through both their bodies as their hands touched.

They made it to the large living room, where furniture had been pushed to the side, and is now full of drunk people grinding on each other. Before Piper knew it she was pulled flush to Alex's body. She felt surge through her body as she felt the brunette's breasts press into her back and her hips being held and pulled to Alex's.

When she felt her hips get groped and Alex grind into her she involuntarily moaned, getting a chuckle from the brunette. That's when Alex decided to make her move. She shifted Pipers hair from her neck and breathed hot breaths, making goose bumps raise, then laid a kiss there. A blush crawled up Piper's neck and to her cheek. Alex placed another kiss, then another, sucking on her pulse point. Another moan escaped Pipers lips. The blonde turned around in her grasp and stared into darkened green eyes for a second, knowing hers were the same, before leaning in for a kiss.

God was it magical, like how tv shows describe it, fireworks and heat everywhere and electricity. Piper pulled away, feeling eyes on her and Alex. She grabbed Alex's hand and whisked her away into the brunette's bedroom.

As soon as she shut the door behind her Alex was on her, kissing her rough with need but soft with care.

Alex's hands her cupping Piper's face and Pipers her running through black hair. Alex lips pulled away and Piper was about to groan in protest when Alex planted open mouth kisses on her neck. The blonde clawed at Alex's back, trying to unzip her dress, but failing in her drunk and flustered state.

Alex easily undid the blondes dress at the back and watched slide down, revealing her new black lace panties and bra. "Fuck" the brunette exclaimed, raking her eyes up and down Piper's body.

She was about the try again at Alex's dress when she felt a thigh between her legs. She moaned loudly and grinding against her leg for more friction.

Alex reached behind her and unzipped it halfway. "Piper can you" she was cut off by the shorted woman's lips on hers and she felt the zipper quickly unzip and the dress fall down, leaving her bare-chested and in just black boy shorts.

Piper dove in for Alex's neck peppering kisses and nibbling on her ear, pulling a loud low moan from Alex, only to turn on the blonde so much more. Before more could happen and her knees could give out, she led Alex to the bed, instructing her to lay down. Alex did as she was told and Piper swiftly got on and straddled her, bending over to pepper kisses down to her breast before pulling one nipple in her mouth, kneading the other with her hand.

"Fuck, Pipes" the nickname rolled off her tongue and it stuck well. Alex had to gain control. She loved to be in control. Before Piper could go any further Alex flipped them so she was on top. She expertly unclipped the back of her bra and did the same ministrations Piper had done to her, albeit a little more teasingly.

"Alex"

"Al please" Alex slowly slid off Pipers underwear and threw them off to the side somewhere.

Alex started to kiss her way down, laying open mouth kisses between her breasts, her ribs, and her stomach. She reached Pipers hip and nibbled a little before licking it, like she had done to the blonde's neck.

"Fuck. Please"

Alex tilted her head to the side.

"Fuck me Alex, please fuck me"

"Sir yes sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that I ended it there, I didn't feel like going full on sex scene until later in the story, so I'll leave that for next time. Thank you <strong>_**IrishCourtney, bluepaintbox, Cherishedngadsden, endofeverything, moanzs **_**for reviewing last chapter. sorry for the short chapter, will make up for it with the next!**

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	6. Flames

**Sorry I took so long to update, I have school and now a job, I have been super busy. **

**Chapter 6, Flames**

* * *

><p>Piper woke up in a bed that's not hers, warmth all around her, the smell of alcohol and perfume flooded her nose. She was laying on her side tangled up in Alex Vause in more ways than one. Her face lay on the brunette's chest. Feeling it rise and fall beneath her peacefully<p>

She looked up to see Alex's face, soundly asleep. Piper felt the need to see her green eyes.

Piper rolled their bodies to where now she was straddling Alex. She leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm, no, sleep" the brunette mumbled.

"Open your eyes"

"No"

"Fine, I won't make coffee then"

Alex's eyes opened quickly. "See, there are those pretty green eyes."

"I was promised coffee just now."

"But now I don't want to get up" Pipers hands played with black hair, then ran down bare pale skin.

"Up"

"No" Piper laid on top of her, face in her breasts.

"Up"

"Is it weird to say your nipples smell like marzipan?"

"Yes"

"It's a good smell, marzipan. Makes me crave cupcakes"

"You are weird. Get up"

Alex turned them over so she was on top and kissed Piper before getting off and slipping on an oversized shirt and underwear.

"I'm going to get the mail, you make coffee"

"In your underwear?"

"My shirt goes over half my thighs, I'm sure I'm good"

"Your neighbors are getting a free show and I don't know if that's okay"

Alex chuckled and left the room.

Piper slipped on a shirt and nothing else and made the coffee, turning the coffee maker on, then headed towards the bathroom to shower.

She turned on the water and let it run over her body, soothing her muscles.

She heard the door shut and Alex humming an unrecognizable song. It stopped when she reached the kitchen.

"Pipes?"

"in the shower" the blonde yelled, running shampoo through her hair. Smelled like vanilla and raspberries.

The brunette walked in quietly and stripped down before climbing in with Piper.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"You are using my shampoo"

Piper shrugged "it smells good, and plus who just thinks 'oh I'm going to this hot chicks house, better bring shampoo'"

"You just slept with me and you're calling Nicky hot?"

"But this is both your house"

"I'm fucking with you"

"Oh yeah you are" Piper wrapped her wet arms around Alex's neck and leaned for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy and wet, but they didn't care.

"ow, ow, shit"

Alex backed up. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking shampoo, in my fucking eye"

Alex stifled a laugh. "Close your eyes"

Piper obeyed. The brunette grabbed a washcloth and wiped away all the soap on her face. She blinked open her blue eyes and cringed a little at the slight pain that was still there, Alex kissed her nose and they washed up, dressed, then sat at the table for coffee and bagels.

"I wish you didn't have to work during the day" Piper sighed.

"You are the one with the weird schedule"

The blonde stuck out her tongue.

Alex got up and put her dishes next to the sink before walking over to her computer.

"You should let me help with your resume"

"Why?"

Alex spun around in her office chair with her hands folded across her lap. "So you can get a better job."

"Well…what if I don't want a different job? It pays way more than I thought it would, really good tips"

The brunette glared. "So you like grinding on gross guys now?"

"No but it pays better than the office job I got fired from, like way more."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Fired?"

"Yeah, fucking Healy has this weird thing towards lesbians, he caught me making out with a chick in the utility closet."

"Oh" Alex smirked. "Wilder than I thought, huh Pipes?"

Piper blushed at the nickname.

"Back on track, you have a job where you dance on sleazy men, but you deserve so much better"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Alex. "But I like dancing"

"Then dance on a stage that doesn't have sticky poles and dollar bills."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I can help you with that, I've got connections."

Piper smiled and was about to respond when Alex's phone went off. The blonde motioned with her hands that she was going to grab her stuff. Piper walked to Alex's bedroom and picked up her clothes and put them into a little tote bag that she would have to remember later to return to Alex. She walked out and the brunette was still on the phone so she slung the bag onto her shoulder and drank the rest of her coffee before kissing Alex goodbye.

* * *

><p>Alex walked through the double doors looking for a certain blonde to relieve her stress from the day, perhaps 5 minute lap dances all night? Could she just have her for the night? Alex didn't know how this worked, not having been in a lot of stripclubs.<p>

She walked straight up to Janae who was serving several people.

"Janae"

"What, bitch? Kinda busy"

"Where is Piper?"

"Piper?"

"The tall blonde"

"You are gonna have to be more specific, are you talking about that Taylor Swift girl?"

"Sure, sure, the one that took your shift her first night"

"Right well, she is busy"

"What do you mean, busy?"

"In the middle of a lapdance"

Alex cringed and sat down, and searched the large and packed room for blonde hair.

Alex's eyes were caught when she saw straight blonde hair bobbing and bubbly laughter coming from a corner. She would recognize that laugh anywhere.

Piper was grinding her ass against some sitting red head girl's front, her giggles pouring out her pink lips, the curly red heads hands were on Pipers hips and her hazel eyes were practically devouring the blonde's body.

Alex felt a surge of anger crossed with something flow through her. She was jealous. How could she dance on another girl, let the red head touch her hips like Alex had, laugh like she was having fun. She was having fun. Flames arose in Alex's eyes. She wanted those hands off her Piper. _Her Piper._

Alex strode across the busy room, several people getting out of her way seeing the invisible flames spout from her steps and burn the dingy carpet.

"Hey, Little Orphan Annie, get your cheeto pussy out from under my Piper" Alex yelled over the music, crossing her arms and doing an intimidating stance.

Pipers blue eyes shot up in shock and she clumsily got off the ginger.

The red head faltered but spit some fire back at Alex. "Excuse me? I paid for this dance, is there a problem? Because I can get the manager"

"Yeah Alex calm down" Piper smiled and wobbled a little. "I'm just doing my job"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Vodka smells like rubbing alcohol"

"I'm going to take that as a yes"

"Ey, blonde bitch, get back over here, I'm not done with you"

"How about you don't speak about my girlfriend that way" Alex's sharp eyes pierced through hazel ones and she held up her fist before Piper caught her hand in hers.

"Alex, calm down please"

"That fucking Weasley is running her hands all over you and you can't let her talk to you like that"

"I can talk how I want if I pay enough" the red head stood and got in Alex's face, which was a joke considering the ginger is 5'4.

Alex stared her down and didn't pull her eyes away when she spoke. "Hey, tough guy, this girl broke the rules, no hands on the dancers"

The 5'4 woman turned into a mouse then, before being dragged off by one of the body guards.

"What the hell, Al?"

"I-"

"This is my fucking job, this is where I work. You can't get jealous over this."

"I'm not jealous"

"You called me your girlfriend"

"I was caught in the moment"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Alex smirked. "You are gonna have to show how you do that with your hips, how about a private room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok ok, I gave you guys a scene like you wanted, I'm sorry for the put off update, literally every time I sit down to write I get interrupted by something.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	7. Sandwich And Squi-Lets Not Mention It

**sorry, this chapter is a pile of shit. I had a really hard time writing it, but hey! ill be posting the next one tonight or tomorrow, that's exciting right? that one is less of a filler.**

**Chapter 7, Sandwich, and Squi-lets not mention it**

* * *

><p>"Ok come on" Piper tried to drag Alex to the rooms.<p>

"I want to take you home, Pipes, private room as in your house. You're drunk anyways"

"I'm fine, totally fine."

Alex only realized now that Piper is really wasted and they probably shouldn't sleep together because she wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway.

"You have had too much to drink, I'm going to take you home, and tell your boss you need the rest of the night off"

"Aleeeex"

The bartender approached them and handed Piper a martini. "From the man over there"

Piper brought to her lips before Alex took the drink from her. "No, Piper, you are going to regret drinking this much in the morning"

"Let's just live in the now!"

"Jesus Christ" Alex muttered as she draped her arm over Pipers frame and dragged her away.

"No Alex, I wanna stay"

"No you don't"

"Alex"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

Alex went wide eyed. _She's drunk, she is just drunk._

"No you don't" the onyx haired girl sighed out. Piper put on a pouty face and Alex waved down a taxi.

"What's your address?"

"The brick building, the apartments" the blonde spoke as she crawled in, Alex after her.

"You are no help" Alex dug into Pipers purse and found her key, hopefully it had the apartment building name on it. Luckily it did.

She gave him the name of the place and put Pipers key back. The blond leaned up against Alex.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she brushed Pipers hair out of her face.

"All this"

"It's not like I'm much better, job wise"

The blonde snuggled her head into Alex's shoulder more and wound a thread of black hair around her finger. "You are so good to me"

Alex kissed her head in response and they were at her apartment.

"Do you need help to your door?" Alex spoke as they got out the car. Piper looked at her, confused, thinking Alex was going to stay.

"What do you mean?"

"Want me to walk you to your door?"

Piper smiled. "I want you to walk me to my door, then through my house, to my bedroom, and into my bed, and then I don't want you to leave"

"Piper I'm not going to sleep with you when your this drun-" Alex was interrupted by a finger on her lips and then the blonde leaned in to kiss her, the heels she is wearing making them the same height.

"Shh, come cuddle with me"

Alex smiled and helped her into her apartment.

"Your place is nice" Alex looked around the slightly messy apartment set down her and Piper's purse on the kitchen counter and shrugged off her jacket.

"Come to my bedroom" Piper wiggled her finger and walked to her bedroom. Alex arched a brow that the blonde couldn't see and stripped her pants before walking to the room.

Piper lay naked on her stomach on her back, the blanket pulled to her waist, moonlight poured into the window and crawled across her skin. Alex smiled and stripped the rest of her clothing before sliding in and pulling the blonde against her so they could spoon. She moved the hair away from her sunkissed skin and kissed her neck.

"Thank you for staying, Al"

"You're welcome, Pipes"

Alex held back on the question she had been meaning to ask tonight, but had been interrupted by Piper being drunk.

"Nighty night"

A hearty chuckle. "Night kid"

* * *

><p>Pipers blue eyes slowly fluttered open and it felt like a rock had hit her head. She tried to rise but a weight was on her waist, and a warmth surrounding her whole body. Alex. She smiled but it quickly faded when the headache wrapped over the nice feelings. Her sea eyes searched and the room and landed on her white bedside table. A note, a bottle of Ibuprofen with a glass of water, and a sandwich in plastic wrap.<p>

_Pipes,_

_When you read this you are probably having a massive fucking hangover, so here. If I'm not back here when you wake up, I'm out for a smoke or reading one of your books. Stephen King? Never took you as a horror person, maybe I can read to you sometime ;) –A_

Piper sat up against the head board and Alex snuggled to her, mumbling something incoherent and her head ended up in the blondes lap. Piper leaned down and kissed black hair before leaning back up and taking the pain reliever and she started to unwrap the sandwich before peering down at the brunette in her lap.

She ran her hands through Alex's hair. "Alex, babe, wake up"

"No"

"I don't want to get crumbs in your hair"

Alex's eyes blinked open and she smirked. "But I'm like, right in your pussy"

"I'm hungry"

"Me too" the brunette spoke suggestively, her voice huskier from sleep.

"Alex…"

The brunette kissed Pipers hip. "Alex, don't start"

Another kiss, right below the first. "I just wanna eat my sandwich in peace"

"Hmmm" Alex hummed against the skin her lips were on, rattling Pipers thoughts. "You're right, I'll leave you alone" she turned over, hiding the smug look on her face.

* * *

><p>The two lie sweaty and naked, crumpled sheets around them.<p>

"I think. I dropped. My sandwich" Piper breathed out then looked on the ground at the peanut butter and jelly mess on her hardwood floor.

"Really? I make you come 7 times, and don't forget the one time you-"

"No don't even say it!" Piper covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"I'll take it as a compliment to how good I was, but seriously, after that the first thing you say is you dropped your sandwich, how about, 'thanks Alex, you are a goddess in bed'?"

"You made it for me"

"I can make you another, the five second role has definitely passed" Alex pulled Piper into a kiss then got up and wrapped one of Pipers fluffy pink robes around herself.

"Really? No other color?" the brunette complained.

Piper shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "You look cute, like a bunny"

Alex threw her a glare and walked out of the room. Piper got up to bent down to pick up the sandwich then sat on the bed again and turned on her phone.

**5 missed calls.**

"Shit"

**Polly**

**Polly **

**Satan (mother)**

**Larry **

**Alex**

"Al, babe"

The brunette peered into the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for missing your call last night"

"Don't worry about it"

"I had my phone off for work"

"Its fine, I was just going to ask you to come over, I assumed you couldn't answer because of work, so I just came to your…workplace"

"And I'm sorry about being drunk"

"It's fine Piper, re-"

"I wish I had a different job, its unfair to you, if I had a different job, I wouldn't have to dance on a bunch of stupid strangers, when you are here just-"

"Pipes" Alex sat on the bed. "Its fine, really, I overreacted, ok?" Alex leaned in and kissed the blondes pink lips. She got up to walk back out of the room but stopped at the doorway and turned.

"Hey…I have to go for a trip, soon, thought I should tell you"

"When?"

"In 5 days"

"Where?"

"Bali"

* * *

><p><strong>ok you guys, yes the trip to Bali is coming! will it happen like the show? guess you will have to find out! sorry if this is such a filler, but im tired and I love you and Ill post next one tonight or tomorrow if that makes you feel any better! thanks to all who favorite, reviewed, and followed, you guys are amazing. I know my updates are taking forever and I apologize, I'm writing a book, and im only 15 so that's pretty exciting.<strong>

**until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	8. She Can Never Turn Down A Dare

**Here is your second chapter of the night, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 8, She Can Never Turn Down A Dare**

* * *

><p><em>Aw, they tell me you're a groover, mama<br>But I just wanna groove with you  
>so c'mon and let's move, move and groove<br>Yeah, let's groove, baby, move and groove  
>C'mon, girl and let's move, move and groove<br>Move and groove, together, oh yeah _

Piper sensuously sways her hips to the music coming from the radio, feeling Alex's green eyes burning holes in her. They were in Alex's apartment, where they were supposed to be packing but instead decided to relax.

"Ooh, a private show" Alex smirks.

Piper slowly nods before setting the shirt she was holding against her body and turns, looking into Alex's eyes under her eyelashes.

Alex puts her book down and raises an eyebrow.

"Get over here."

Piper continues her show, facing the brunette completely and looking fiercely into her eyes, strong than before, and peels off her grey tank top.

Alex silently mouths "Come here" while curling her finger. Piper takes a turn around the bed pole. "Are you gonna miss me?" blue mischievous eyes trained on Alexs.

Alex affirms, "Yes," and after taking another lust-filled look over the blondes gyrating body.

"Too much." Alex "Come with me."  
>Piper quietly replies "What?"<br>"Come to Bali." Alex turns the radio off. "Come with me, I mean it. I'll buy you a plane ticket" offers Alex, matter-of-factly.  
>With hope in her voice, Piper questions, "Are you serious?" taking a seat on the bed. Alex removes her glasses and crawls closer to meet piper at the middle of the bed. The blonde has never been anywhere outside of the United States before, and it was exciting that her first time away would be with Alex.<p>

"Yes." The brunette kisses her chest and pulls her onto her lap.

"Come with me" Alex softly running her hands over Pipers lean body, pushing long wavy blonde hair away.

"Quit your job, and come with me" Alex joked. She knew how hard it is right now for her to find a job, but it just slipped out, luckily the blonde caught on that it was a joke.

"I'd have to give notice" Piper played along, utterly entranced by the woman in front of her.

A husky laugh and a kiss on her cheek.

"You're a fucking stripper, you don't have to give notice" another cheek kiss.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"God I hope so" another laugh and neck kisses, arms are everywhere. Pipers mind fogs up with lust and a gasp escapes Pipers lips along with a barely audible moan.

"You know what I mean"

"You don't have to do anything" Alex pulls down her bra strap and her other hand travels to the waistband of the little white shorts Piper is wearing. "You are just there to keep me company, alright?" Alex moves her hand into the blondes shorts and strokes Piper's centre. "Come on babe, I want you to come...and I want you to come." She slips her fingers inside the blonde. Piper tries hard to keep her moans in but it is impossible now.

"Yes, is that a yes?" she starts to pump her digits fast.

"Yes"

They share a passionate kiss. "Yes"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're going on a trip to Bali, with Alex, when you are aren't even technically a couple yet."<p>

"It's going to be fine" Piper sipped her tea and watched as Polly pulled of her pink gloves and put her hand on her hip.

"Is it?"

"I think I want to ask her when we are there, it would be special that way"

"Sure" Polly rolled her eyes.

"But I swear, it's like, I just found out what sex is supposed to be like" Piper exclaimed, a wide smile on her face, her statement filled with passion.

"Is it really that good?"

"I came seven times last night!"

"That's just excessive"

They laughed together. "Come help me with this, stop being a lazy bitch"

Piper smiled at her friend and got up, tying her hair in a ponytail and pulling on the second pair of gloves. She picked up a bottle of Vanilla and sniffed it. it was as if the idea came from the sweet smell she inhaled

"Have you ever thought of making this a business?"

"I kinda just do it for fun"

"Polly, extra money! I need a new job, we could do this together? I manage business and you do soaps. I didn't go to Smith to be a st…to have the shit job I have now"

"And what exactly is this job"

"Oh nothing just…a bar tending job, you know" Piper shrugged and looked away.

"And did you meet Alex through this job?"

"Yep"

"Ah I see. Hey, you know what, sure, why not? Let's do it"

"Yay! You're the best!" Piper gave Polly a giddy hug.

"Hmm, I think I want to make Alex a soap."

"Really? Is she into that kinda thing?"

"Um, Polly, everyone is into getting clean"

"Whatever, what smell you wanna go for?"

"How about….Marzipan"

* * *

><p>"Nicky I don't know. You know me. I don't know the rules with relationships." Alex nursed her beer, Nicky did the same, sitting next to her on her barstool.<p>

"Look, Vause, you are serious about this chick, I can tell, you got a look in your eye that I never saw with the other girls. Plus, you usually shrug a girl off after the first fuck"

Alex side-eyed her, and took a generous swig of her alcohol, knowing Nicky was right.

"You have to ask her to be your girlfriend, on your trip, be romantic and shit, and buy her a necklace"

"She's not really into that kinda thing, she's more into really meaningful stuff."

"Give her that carved sun necklace, the one you bought in Africa"

"Give her a chunk of wood on a string?"

"It's sentimental, it has a story, it's carved intricately, your mom used to wear it. It's special, to you, your mom, it will be special to her"

"Look at Nichols using her big words today"

Nicky laughed and shoved her. "You are an asshole, Vause"

"I don't know if I should do it"

"Trust me"

"Trust you?" Alex laughed.

Alex got another shove. "Yeah, dick, you are going soft on me and I'm helping you with it"

"I'm not going soft"

"Fuck yeah you are"

"I'm not technically dating Piper, so I could go show you how not soft I am"

"Ok, I dare you to see how many numbers you can get in an hour, no harm to Piper, she's not here"

"In an hour?" Alex spoke in disbelief.

"One hour, Vause"

"Alright fine, you're on"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys, next chapter, at least at the end of it, they get to Bali or hop on the plane to Bali. Hope you enjoyed the two chapters in one night! Yes they are both short, but I hope it makes up for taking a while to update. I love you guys, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	9. Kiss My Ass is Figurative Speech

**I know I was going to do a Halloween special chapter but I got super super busy and I'm sorry! But here is this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. This fic will be ending soon, it will probably have 14 or so chapters at most, thought I should let you know.**

**Chapter 9, Kiss My Ass is Figurative Speech**

* * *

><p>"Sun lotion?"<p>

"Check"

Did you pack sunglasses?"

"Yep"

"How about sandals?"

"Affirmative"

"Did you pack a swimsuit?"

"God damn it! I forgot if I did or not, maybe"

"It's okay" Alex sat down in her airplane seat. "We can get one while we are there if you didn't"

"I know, but I bought this one special for this trip, it was this sexy white bikini…" Piper smirked when she saw Alex's eyes widen and her pupils dilate.

"it leaves little to the imagination. With it being a string bikini, and the bottoms where a thong. With that swimsuit I could pretty much get tan all over, of course, you would have to help me with sun lotion in the places I can't reach…"

"Piper" the brunette warned.

She smiled smugly at Alex.

The flight was slow after that, as always, Alex read or slept or tried to get Piper to fuck her in the bathroom, to which she didn't agree, saying plane bathrooms are dirty.

They were both awake with the plane landed so they swiftly got off and drove to the hotel. Alex was nervous to ask Piper to take the luggage of drug money through the airport. Maybe because she had a bad job as well she wouldn't care as much. Maybe she would have to pole dance for Piper one night. She chuckled at the thought and shook it away when Piper spoke up as they walked to the hotel room.

"So, something happened, and I want you to guess"

Alex smiled. "You…died and went to heaven"

"No"

"You are back from the war and you cheated on me with a guy on the field, while I was home with the kids"

"No?"

"You got us a kitten"

"No, guess something serious"

Alex fake pouted and unlocked the door with the room key. "A cat is serious, I like cats"

"No! I got a new job!" Piper shouted excitedly. Alex stopped in her tracks, freezing in place, while Piper walked around the hotel room.

"Wow, it's so fucking nice in here! Is this real silver?" she picked up a tea cup of a silver tea set. She set it back down and wandered to the French doors. "Is that an infinity pool?"

Alex didn't respond, but instead ran a hand through her black locks and rolled her luggage to the queen bed and sat down. _How the fuck am I going to ask her now? Shes so…happy._

"Wanna go skinny dipping and drink champagne like you promised on the plane, Al?"

Alex stood quickly. "What? Oh. Yeah, no you go ahead, ill catch up with you."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Come on Al, the water is warm and perfect!" the blonde spoke as she dipped her toes in the pool. Alex watched as Piper stripped off her clothing slowly and teasingly, leaving only her under garments before she jumped in, darkening the concrete surrounding the pool with splashes of water.

Her head rose to the surface and watched the brunette with lust filled eyes. She unclipped her pink lace bra and flinged it on the concrete, her matching panties following. She lifted a finger and curled it at Alex, trying to draw her in.

The dark haired beauty grabbed champagne from the ice bucket and walked to the pool, rolling her jeans up and sitting on the edge. Her legs waded as she opened the bottle of golden liquid and poured it into two flutes.

"What new job did you get?"

Piper smiled sheepishly and swam up next to Alex, watching her pour the alcohol. "Polly and I are going to start a soap making business."

"Oh"

"I'm so happy right now, I just want to celebrate! I don't think anything can ruin this feeling. I have you, we are in Bali, I can get rid of that stupid job when I get back. Oh! And I'm going to audition for Disney on Ice, I can skate and stuff. Im so happy! Aren't you?"

Alex nodded, a little distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Alex put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, not that Piper would notice through Alex's sunglasses. She stood and stripped off her clothes and walked into the pool from the steps, holding the flute glasses.

"You are too beautiful, Alex" Piper smiled as she took one of the glasses. "How about we make a cheers?"

"To what?" Alex wondered. She was still phased by Piper calling her beautiful. She had never been called beautiful except by her mom, past lovers or girlfriends referred to her as hot, sexy, sultry, but not beautiful. Piper Chapman did not know the effect those words gave Alex, even if Piper had said it before a couple times, it still got to her.

"To my new job…no, scratch that, to us" she clinked her glass to Alex's, one drop of golden liquid landing into the pool and disappearing. She took a generous sip.

"To us?" Alex asked after taking a sip of her own.

"Yes." Piper pulled her close, their naked bodies molding together and the sun beamed down on their water glistening skin. The blonde leaned in for a kiss which Alex happily returned. "Alex Vause, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex smiled and leaned in for another kiss. _I can ask her later._

* * *

><p>After hours of sex in the pool, in the shower, on the bed, on the floor, and on the kitchen counter, the couple finally were tired out and laying on lounge chairs, Alex reading and Piper simply sunbathing, even though the sun would soon be setting. She had gotten a nice tan and her blonde hair was a shade blonder. However Alex, that was a different story…<p>

Piper opened her eyes from a short rest and looked over at her snoring girlfriend, who was laying on her stomach.

"Jesus Christ" Piper put a hand over her mouth and looked at Alex's sunburned skin. "Alex wake up!"

Alex jolted awake and yelped from the movement. "Shit, ow, ow"

"Oh Al" Piper helped the brunette get up and walk into the house. "You're all burnt up"

"It hurts"

"Sit down and I'll get some Aloe and water"

Alex groaned with pain when she sat down on the cool comforters of the bed and laid down. "ow"

Piper ran back. "It's all over, fuck, we shouldn't have sunbathed naked."

"You think?"

Piper put a hand on her hip and handed Alex the glass of water to drink. "Don't be a sassy pants, I'm helping you." She wandered back to get burn lotion from the bathroom and on her way back she grabbed a new bottle of champagne, the other one empty on the poolside.

"Here let me put lotion on you, and alcohol will hopefully dull the pain." Piper got on the bed and scooted up to her girlfriend. She rubbed her hands with lotion and slowly applied a hand to one of Alex's arms.

She hissed at the contact "ow, fuck"

"Don't be a baby" piper applied the other hand and she started to rub lotion up her arm and shoulders. "You're really hot" Piper could feel the heat radiating off Alex's pinkened skin.

"Thank you" Alex smirked.

"You know that's not what I meant" Piper rubbed lotion on her legs. "Sit up"

"ow" Alex voiced when she followed the command and felt better when cool lotion met her back.

"Lay on your tummy so I can get the rest of you"

"Don't say tummy, it makes me feel like a kid" Alex murmured when she turned over.

Piper giggled. "I'm about to apply more lotion, kid"

"Stop it"

Piper brought her hands down and rubbed more lotion into Alex's shoulders and back. "Are you good or do you want more lotion, kid?"

"Stop, you are kid, not me"

"Pour the champagne, kiddo"

"Kiss my ass"

Piper bent over and kissed Alex's ass cheek.

"I did not mean literally"

"But I was kissing it better…kid"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is an update. Next chapter will ruin you, so I decided to do a fluffy one for you guys. Here you go. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm so burnt out of writing. Ill update 1 or 2 stories for you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the support on this fic, it's a little more than halfway through. <strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	10. Consequences Of Calls

**So. I don't know what happened, but, like three of my stories got deleted and I don't have the files to put them back. It really fucking sucks. I don't know if the website glitched or what, but, I'm sorry. If I find the files ill repost. I'm also sorry for this chapter. lol**

**Chapter 10, Consequences Of Calls**

* * *

><p>Piper stirred awake hearing Alex's phone ring. She looked at Alex, who was sound asleep next to her. Piper looked at the elegant clock hanging on the hotel wall. 7:34pm. They fell asleep during a movie. She slid her finger across the screen to answer the call that read 'Fahri'<p>

"Hello?"

"_Oh, hello…Silvia, right? Is Alex there?"_

"Silvia? This is Piper, and she's asleep"

"_Piper, sorry. My mistake, it's hard for me to keep up"_ the man on the phone spoke sarcastically, followed by a dark laugh. _"Can you wake her up for me, sweetheart?" _he sneered, before snapping out the last part, _"It's important"_

Piper went wide eyed and shook the brunette next to her softly.

"Alex, wake up. A guy on the phone is asking for you"

Alex jolted awake and grabbed the phone from Piper before quickly getting up to walk out of the French doors.

"_What Bali girl did you get into bed this time?"_

"I didn't. Cut to the case, Fahri"

"_Did you get a mule yet to deliver that suitcase_?"

Alex turned around to look through the glass doors and saw Piper looking at her, confused.

"I don't know"

"_What does that mean?"_

"I'm not sure if my girlfriend will be up for it"

"_Your girlfriend"_

"Never mind. I'll get someone today. I…don't want my girlfriend to"

"Afraid Piper won't trust ya anymore?"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed upon hearing the blonde's name"

"I'll get someone" she pressed the end button and sighed again before walking back into the hotel room.

"What was that about?" Piper questioned, pulling Alex to sit on the bed next to her, but the brunette pulled out of her grasp.

"Nothing. Work. I have to go out tonight, by the way" she spoke as she walked into the bathroom to apply more aloe to her itchy skin, which had significantly gone down in pinkness in the past 2 days, luckily it not being that bad of a burn. It barely showed now, but fuck, her skin was itchy.

"Oh" she responded, sadness lacing her voice.

"Just tonight, and tomorrow, babe. I promise"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Just a tiny bit of work, won't even take the whole morning, okay? Then the rest of the week is ours. Just us" Alex came back and pecked Pipers lips. "Alright?"

"Okay" Piper sighed and gave her a kiss back. "What am I supposed to do until you get back?"

"Read, watch TV. Go out and buy that swimsuit. You know what? My card is in my grey jeans. Spoil yourself" Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go crazy."

"I don't want to take your money, Al"

"Piper, I'm not saying you can. I'm saying you will. This was supposed to be a vacation for me and you, and I'm going without you tonight and tomorrow morning. Think of it as an 'I'm sorry' okay?"

"Okay. Okay fine" Piper sighed. She decided that all she was going to buy was a swimsuit, a sexy dress for a date Alex planned for their last night here, and some more fucking aloe lotion.

"I gotta go, okay?" Alex put on a black floppy hat and sunscreen over the aloe. "Give me one more kiss before I go"

The blonde hopped up from her seat to give Alex a kiss and a hug before shutting the door behind her. She couldn't help but feel slightly like a golden retriever, already missing her and probably going to sit and wait for Alex once she gets home from shopping.

Speaking of which. Piper went to go take a nice cool shower, considering how hot it is here. She spent a while under the water trying to waste time before she got dressed in a hi-low floral dress and a tan floppy hat similar to Alex's. She ended up finding the grey pants Alex was talking about underneath the hotel bed and she dug in the pockets. Piper slipped her hand in the back pocket and pulled out a bunch of crumbly papers. She opened one to find a sprawl of numbers and a red lip print on it. The blonde opened up the other ones, they were all similar, a number and a name, and sometimes a flirty comment.

And automatically Piper thought of the worst.

"I don't mean anything"

It all added up. She was just another girl. They had only been dating for two days. She felt herself getting angry and jealous.

"How many girls was she fucking while she was fucking me?"

No wonder that asshole on the phone mixed up her name. '_It's hard for me to keep up'_

"What have I gotten into?"

Piper stood from her spot on the floor and grabbed her phone off the bedside table and dialed Alex. It rang 4 times before she picked up.

"_Pipes? I'm busy, can I call you back?"_ the background noise consisted of clinking glasses, laughter and loud voices.

"Are you at a bar?"

She heard the muffle of Alex covering the phone with her hand. "_Can you give me a minute, beautiful? I gotta take this." _Piper heard footsteps and a door close, there no longer being a shit load of noise.

"_I'm doing business, Piper, is something wrong?"_

"Alex, does us being girlfriends mean anything to you?" she asked softly.

"_Of course Piper, why, what's wrong?"_

"I found a bunch of numbers in her pants, Fahri called me Silvia, and you're in a bar flirting with some girl"

"_Piper-"_

"I'm confused"

"_It's part of my job"_

"Picking up women?"

"_To be mules"_

"Mules?"

"_I have to convince a woman to carry a suitcase to Brussels"_

"Of drugs?!"

"_Of drug money. I didn't want to ask you to."_

"So what I'm getting from this is I'm a mule to you, that's why you've been fucking me"

"_No! Piper please listen, it's not like that at al. I like you, you are my girlfriend, okay? But I have to get this done for my job. And flirting, I guess it helps"_

"What about the numbers in your pants?"

"_Nicky dared me to get girls numbers. That was before we were dating. don't assume the worst, babe"_

Piper felt herself slowly starting to calm down. "But what about your friend Fahri calling me Silvia?"

"_She is an ex. I promise I'm not cheating on you, Pipes. And he's not a friend, he's a coworker. Don't trust him."_

"Okay"

"_Okay what?"_

"Just hurry back to the hotel. I miss you" she hung up before Alex could respond. The weight of Alex working for a drug cartel didn't land on her shoulders until now. What she is doing is illegal. What she is doing is wrong. She could be in danger. And more and more by the second, she hated Alex's job. Maybe if she shouldn't trust Fahri, she shouldn't trust Alex. She shook away that thought and slipped into a tank top and shorts instead, before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Alex joked as she walked through the hotel door. When she heard no response she assumed Piper was asleep and she hung up her hat and walked to the mini kitchen to grab something to eat. She turned the corner to where the bed was and the apple almost dropped out of her hand. The bed was empty and there was just a note.<p>

_Alex,_

_If you come back and I'm gone, don't worry. I went for a run to clear my head. There is more aloe lotion in the bathroom for your burn. I can find my way around so don't worry about me getting lost. Don't bother to call. -Piper xx_

Alex reached for her phone out of her pocket and called Piper, only to find her girlfriends iPhone on one of the tables, charging. Alex immediately got worried. It's the middle of the night.

"Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews, I love the support. I rewrote this chapter so many times so there is probably a few mistakes in there from editing so much.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	11. Run Into My Tattooed Arms

**Oh boy. First let me start off by saying thanks for the 100 reviews, I love you guys! Let me also say that yes, the way this chapter was written was completely planned. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable reading, it sure made me uncomfortable writing. This chapter is really intense.**

**Chapter 11, Run Into My Tattooed Arms.**

* * *

><p>Alex stopped her pacing, which was actually was wearing down the finish on the wood floor, when she heard the door open quietly on the other side of the hotel room. She decided to stay where she was and let Piper come to her. She wasn't supposed to be excited, she was supposed to be pissed. Piper quietly took off her shoes and tip toed through the foyer and turned the corner. The balls of her feet hit the wood and her shoulders slumped when she saw Alex was awake, awake and very angry looking. She wanted to hop into her arms and cry after what happened while she was running, but it looked like if she tried that, the brunette would tear her to pieces.<p>

"Out for a run, huh" Alex spoke casually, uncrossing and re-crossing her arms. "I don't know if I'm uneducated or not, but in my mind, runs go for about" she examined her nails and shrugged "A half an hour, hour at most." Her burning green eyes looked into Piper's watery blue ones. "Not three fucking hours!" she growled.

"Alex-"

"Its fucking two in the morning, Pipes, you could've been killed or gotten lost or something!" she spoke as she lifted her glasses into her black tresses.

"Alex please!"

"Look at the fucking floor" Alex took a step back and pointed to the scuffed and scratched and whitening finish of the wood. "That was me, pacing, worrying my ass off, I literally made fucking marks in the wood." She sighed and turned around, inwardly cringing at the tears she was causing to roll down the blondes face. "I almost called the police"

"I wish you did" Piper mumbled, looking at her socks.

"What?!" Alex spun on her heels so fast she probably made another mark on the wood.

All the sudden a new wave of tears rolled down the blondes face and Alex couldn't take it anymore, running forward and pulling her into a tight hug, realizing the tears weren't her fault.

"What happened? What happened? I'm so sorry for yelling. Shh. Tell me what happened" she whispered into blonde sweaty hair.

* * *

><p><strong>She didn't even know where she was anymore. At least she walked in a straight line and could just turn around to go back to the hotel. Piper opted to turn around, thinking her girlfriend would probably be asleep by the time she got back. She turned around and started to walk back, too tired to run or even jog.<strong>

"**Hey pretty girl" she heard from an alleyway. She kept walking as she usually did when she got catcalled, until she heard heavy thumping footsteps behind her. She started to jog, with the little energy she had left.**

_**Don't even turn your head, Piper, just keep going.**_

"**Hey, blondie, I was talking to you!" she cringed at the nickname and the footsteps behind her started to get faster so she started running. All the sudden she felt big hands grab at the back of her tank top.**

"**Hey Barbie, respect a man and face 'em when they talk to yo"**

"**I'm sorry please, leave me be" she turned to face a tall, barrel chested, tan man with a scruffy beard and a creepy smile.**

"**Give me your money" he pushed her against the closest wall.**

**Piper dug in her pockets, feeling Alex's credit card and a few bills. "This is all I have, please let me go" she handed him the twenty and few ones that were there.**

"**This ain't all you got, you look like some rich American tourist, and this place is one expensive candy land to vacation at"**

"**a-all my money is back at my room" Piper sputtered out.**

**His smile grew and he brought a hand up to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at midnight? Something very bad could happen"**

**She immediately regretted not bringing her phone. He slid his rough hand in the waistband of her shorts and she wanted to scream but nothing came out. Her voice came back to her as his fingers touched her waistband of her panties.**

"**ALEX! ALEX! SOMEONE PLEASE-"**

**He brought a cheap pocket knife to her neck with his free hand. "That's not a bright idea"**

**She whimpered and tears rolled down her eyes.**

"**Hey you!" another man called running up to them "Stop what you are doing, or I'm going to call the police!"**

**The man jumped off Piper and face the other one, holding the wimpy pocket knife in front of him. The man pointed for her to go and she, not knowing what else to do, ran, ran as fast as she could, thanking whoever that mystery man was who saved her from what damage could've been done**

* * *

><p>"Can we just go to bed please?" she mumbled into her girlfriend's ear. She gasped in surprise when Alex scooped her up, Pipers legs around her waist and carried her to bed.<p>

She softly set Piper down on the bed and got in, watching the blonde curl into herself. Alex pulled her close to spoon and held her protectively. She pulled the blanket over the two like a shield.

"I'm here. I got you."

"Alex" she pulled the brunette closer.

Alex wrapped around Piper as tight as she could. "What happened?" she whispered.

"A man. He. He. Pulled a knife on me, and he took my money…and he tried to put his hands…in my pants" Piper stuttered out as tears softly slid out of her blue eyes and onto the purple sheet, which her hand was clinging tightly to. "I thought I was going to die"

"I'm here" Alex kissed her wet cheek. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"I should've brought my phone. No. I should've never left" Piper spoke as she got out of bed, got into pajamas and fast walked back into bed to be enveloped by Alex's warmth again.

"Piper. Don't talk like that. It's not your fault. That man is a fucking criminal and he deserves to rot in prison"

Piper kissed Alex's wrist. "thank you"

"We are going to lie in bed tomorrow morning, all morning. Ill order in, and we can swim in the pool, or watch movies, or anything you want. I will never be a foot from you, okay?"

Piper smiled. Alex knew exactly what she wanted. "Okay" Her smile faded soon after. "Alex you have that thing in the morning, the suitcase, your job"

Green eyes went wide for a second but calmed again. "Don't worry, I'll get something figured out. I'll be here with you. Get some sleep" she would call Kubra in the morning. _Surely he would understand, right?_

At that moment, Alex and Piper knew that they wouldn't be separated for a long time, it would be as if they were handcuffed to each other. A stripper and a drug dealer. Both messed up, both not messed up, both so beautiful with ugly creatures living in them, but beautiful ones as well. They would be together for a long time, for both of them knew at this moment, they are inevitable. The two fell quickly asleep in each others arms, their breathing in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about that ending lol. Cheesy or nice? This chapter made me queasy to write, as I have been in a very similar situation Piper was in. please tell me what you think. Thanks for all your follows, favorites, and reviews. Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up to you! I promise.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	12. Punches and Pinky Promises

**Here you go, a soon update! I love you guys and tell me what you think when you are done reading. Only a basic edit, so forgive my mistakes.**

**Chapter 12, Punches and Pinky Promises**

* * *

><p>The two woke up from their very peaceful sleep when they heard loud knocking on the door.<p>

"Fuck, stay, Piper, I'll get it" Alex mumbles and slips on her black lacy robe over her black spaghetti strap and black short pajamas. Piper giggles at the outfit, she thinks her favorite color is slowly turning to black because Alex wears it so much. Alex realizes its 10:12am and she should've been awake at 6 to call Kubra, to tell him she wouldn't do the suitcase run. She leans against the wall, even though she needs to be strong for Piper, she is weak, scared.

"Who is it?"

"Open the fucking door Alex"

She looked back at Piper who had the sheets up to her nose, her blue eyes swimming with fear. Alex sighed and went to the door and unlocked it, glad it was just Fahri and not Kubra and his men.

"Why the fuck were you not at the airport?" Fahri half yells, two bulldog looking men trailing after him, something Alex was used to, whereas Piper was shaking. The blonde was scared for several reasons, the scary men, the gun Fahri was twirling around his finger by the trigger loop, and how relaxed Alex was with all of it.

"Look." Alex moved her emerald eyes and mixed with sea ones. "I had a situation"

"Making your girlfriend cum take longer than you thought?"

"What the fuck do you want? I've never made a mistake before"

"That mule was sitting in the airport waiting for you, we had to pick her up, and she realized what type of fucking suitcase she was carrying. It took a lot of 'convincing' to get her not to say anything"

Alex knew exactly what he meant by convincing. "And? Kubra said everyone makes one mistake before shit goes down."

"We came to warn you Alex, you are one of his best, and you made a stupid mistake, next one" he leaned against a short cabinet and spun the globe on it. "You'll disappear off the face of the earth"

She looked back at Piper, who wasn't looking at her anymore, she followed the line of sight and landed on one of the smirking side men, who was looking back at Piper.

"Hey pretty girl" he spoke to the blonde, his creepy smile growing. "Exhausted from your run?"

Before he knew it he hit the hard floorboards and flaming green eyes were burning into his flesh. Alex saw red, then white, then she couldn't see anymore, her anger swarmed her brain and she didn't even know she was punching the man before she started feeling a dull pain in her knuckles. She kept punching, and punching, and punching.

"Fucking. Waste. Of. Air. Piece. Of. Shit" she accentuated each word with a punch. She couldn't think. Hands her pulling her off of the man but she wouldn't get off, breaking his nose, bruising his eyes, and cracking his jaw. He was unconscious but she kept going. All the sudden she felt a cold metal circle on her skull.

"Get off him Vause, or I'll pull the trigger."

She stumbled off, vision coming back to her.

"Get him the FUCK out of here" Alex yelled, seething.

"I will, Vause, you better make up for your fucking mistake, or else"

She nodded curtly and watched Fahri and the other guy carry him out, drops of blood landing on the floor. She realized her eyes were wet and filled with hot tears and her knuckles were bloody and slowly but surely turning black. She stared at her hands, realizing what she had done. Alex looked over at Piper, who was just as surprised as she was.

"Alex-"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Piper whispered and ran to her, into her arms. They shared a tight, shaking embrace.

"I didn't mean to be like that" Alex whispered back, into Pipers neck.

"It's okay. Sit down on the bed, I'll be right back." Piper unraveled herself from Alex and ran to the bathroom. Alex did what her girlfriend said, her vison blurry from tears she couldn't even acknowledge. A minute later Piper came back with rubbing alcohol, a hot washcloth, Neosporin, and Ace bandage wraps. Piper was always prepared, she had brought a first aid kit along to their trip.

"I'm going to wash your hands for you, so they don't get infected." She sat on the bed to Alex and took her hands gently. Piper brought the washcloth down to her knuckles and she flinched.

"Try your best not to react, it'll make it hurt worse"

She rubs the knuckles clean of blood and watched Alex's eyes squeeze shut in waiting, for the worse part. The rubbing alcohol touched her knuckles and she breathed air through her teeth. All the sudden, she couldn't feel it anymore. Lips were on her knuckles, her hands, then her lips and cheeks. Alex feels like shit. She should be the one kissing Piper better, she should be taking care of Piper. The blonde wraps her hand and softly pushes Alex down against the bed and lays down next to her.

"You were more than a foot from me" Piper smiles and tucks Alex's hair behind her ear. "But its okay, you make the bad things go away"

Piper sounded so innocent that Alex wondered how she ever got to have this girl.

"Whenever something bad happens to me, I get nightmares. One time I got pushed down by an older girl in elementary, and I dreamed I was falling and never hit the ground, I would just keep falling"

Piper traced Alex's jaw before continuing.

"In middle school, when I saw my dad cheat on my mom, I dreamed that I couldn't speak, ever, like there was tape over my mouth. senior year, one of my classmates died in a crash because of drunk drivers, and I kept dreaming over and over that I was there, next to the car, but I couldn't pull her out. I barely even knew her. Whenever something bad happens id get twisted nightmares. So last night, I lied down thinking I was going to go through it all again."

Piper paused, looking into Alex's green eyes, studying them and the patterns, the listening eyes that stared back at her.

"But I didn't. And I think it was because you are here. And I dreamed about you instead. It was a good dream. We were wading our legs in a lake, our jeans rolled up and button ups tied right below our sweaty fucking boobs because it was really hot. And we were drinking grape soda, out of glass bottles. Which is weird, I don't like grape soda, or was it root beer?"

Alex chuckles and kisses Pipers nose, she loves it when she rambles.

"Anyway, I pushed you into the water and you pulled me in, and the water was freezing, but somehow it was all warm around you"

"Was it because I peed?" Alex smirked.

"No, you weirdo" Piper playfully shoved her "it was because you are my warmth"

Alex smiled and connected their lips. When she pulled back they stared into each other's eyes.

"How about I order in and we watch Tusk?"

They bursted into fits of laughter. "coo-coo-ca-choo" Alex managed in between laughs.

"I swear to god you did not bring that movie with us, I'll kill you" Piper spoke but smiled the whole time.

"I didn't, I'm messing with you. Let's watch some stupid rom-com"

"Dirty Dancing?"

"Jesus Christ, you know how many times my mom made me watch that?"

"How many?"

"I've memorized the dance, that many times"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Will you show me some day?"

Alex chuckled and Piper gave her puppy dog eyes. "Okay fine"

Piper held out her pinky.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Nope"

Alex rolled her eyes and pinky promised and kissed her.

"I pinky promise, kid"

Piper smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would make it up! A quick update! I love you guys. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. enjoy the fluff. I don't know if it will last long.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	13. Phthalo,Star Wars Quotes, and Sting Rays

**basic editing here, its midnight, give me a break. I love you guys XD**

**Chapter 13, Phthalo, Star Wars Quotes, and Sting Rays**

* * *

><p>"So the guy says 'you have a temper, you should get anger management'"<p>

"What did you say next?" Alex spoke, her mouth full of Thai food. Piper grimaced at Alex and the brunette responded with opening her mouth wide, showing the continents inside. Piper shoved her before continuing.

"I didn't say anything" Piper shrugged. "I just, you know, spit in his food"

"You have a knack for getting fired from jobs, don't you?"

"No, I _quit _the exotic dancing"

"Exotic dancing" Alex spoke with her mouth full again, doing air quotes with her hands, a fork still in one of them. Piper playfully slapped her arm.

"Shut up! Tell me you have never had a shitty job"

Alex shrugged and wiped her mouth, then putting her napkin back on the duvet, that they were both sitting cross legged on, some Netflix movie Nicky recommended on the TV as background noise, and Styrofoam containers of Thai food in their lap.

"Not really. This whole drug cartel thing is the only job I have ever had, unless you count babysitting"

Piper almost choked on the food in her mouth and swallowed it before giggling. "You mean people actually let you hold babies?"

"Hey! I'm actually really good with kids" it was Alex's turn to playfully slap Pipers arm.

"I never imagined you as a kid person"

"Well, they worship me so"

Piper covered her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide her giggles. "Worship?"

"Yeah,they kiss my feet and everything"

Piper rolled her eyes. "No they don't"

"No they don't, but" Alex held up a finger "this one girl, Maddie, made me take her to the art store so she could get the perfect green to draw my eyes"

"Oh please, there is no perfect green. Your eyes change all the time, hazel-y or grey. Sometimes, they even look kinda blue"

Alex scrunched up her face. She liked her green eyes, they were rare. "No they don't"

"Yes they do, hey, what's wrong with blue eyes?" Piper shoved her again.

"Nothing. You're eyes change too."

"They do?"

"Sky blue to grey to green to hazel, navy blue if you are horny"

"Maybe our eyes are trying to match each other, maybe our eyes like each other."

"Like we like each other"

Piper smiled. "Yeah" she looked down at her food and blushed. "What color are mine right now?" she spoke as she looked up when she felt her cheeks cool down.

Alex smirked. "Navy blue"

Piper smirked back. "You can just see right through me, can't you?"

"Yep" Alex lifted the glasses from her face. "What color are mine?"

"Like Phthalo green"

"What the fuck is that" she puts her glasses back down and takes the last bite of her food before setting the container on the bedside table, opting to clean it up later.

"I took art class" Piper mumbles as she pulls up shades of green on Wikipedia on her phone. She waved Alex to come closer.

"Put your glasses up again."

Alex did so. Piper put the phone up to her eye and looked back and forth between the shades and her girlfriend's eye.

"Yep, I was right, Phthalo green"

"Okay let me try" Alex grabbed the phone from her and searched shades of blue and put the phone up to Pipers face. Alex leaned in close to see better and her smell invaded the blonde's nose, Aloe and Thai and Marzipan and chocolate covered cherries, which she hated until meeting Alex. "Did you know there is Phthalo Blue?"

"Yep"

"That's what your eyes are right now" Alex chuckled.

"See? Our eyes are trying to match"

"Or we are both horny"

"That too"

"It's our code word now"

"Huh?"

"If we are out somewhere with friends or something, if we get horny or want to fuck or whatever, we say Phthalo"

"Okay, deal"

There was a silence as Piper put her finished container aside and they turned to watch the movie. Piper glanced at Alex who was already looking at her.

"Phthalo" they said simultaneously and Alex tackled her, making them both fall onto the wooden floor.

"ow fuck. Alex!"

They landed unceremoniously on the floor, Alex straddling the blonde, she put her hands on either side of Pipers head and smirked at the position they were in.

"_Sorry_"

"You are a fucking animal"

"You bring the beast out of me" Alex smirked and chuckled at her own lame line.

"Do I?"

Alex growled playfully and leaned in to bite Pipers neck, who dug her painted pink nails into her green eyed girlfriends back at the pleasurable pain. Alex's hand reached the waistband of Piper's pajama pants and her mind flooded with what happened two nights ago.

"Alex..."

"Hmm"

"I..." Piper felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. The air got tense and two felt queasy at the same time. Alex felt the thick, uncomfortable air, so she slowly and softly got off of the blonde. She has never felt so, so, stupid. _Why was I stupid enough to think Piper could just bounce back to what we had. _

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Al" Piper mumbled as Alex helped her up.

"Let's just. Let's just cuddle and watch some tv or whatever you want" she rubbed up and down her girlfriends arms to comfort her.

"I want to go out" they had barely left the hotel during this whole vacation.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go see the sights, tomorrow is our last day"

"Oh shit, it is" they had been so wrapped up in each other they didn't feel how fast the time was flying.

"Yeah"

"I have to take you diving!"

"like scuba diving?"

Alex smirked.

* * *

><p>"This is scary, Al, I don't know"<p>

"What? Afraid of Jaws? There aren't any sharks, Pipes" Alex lied.

"Actually, there are reef sharks and the occasional tiger shark, but, they should leave you alone" the diving guide said in his thick, Indonesian accent. They were at Baruna Dive Center, getting ready to jump in the water, all in their gear.

Alex glared at him.

"Sharks? No, no, no. they are gonna eat me" she took a step back shaking her head.

"Piper its fine, calm down, the sharks aren't going to fucking eat you, Jesus"

A mother in the diving group, holding her kids hand, glared at Alex for her language.

"Sorry" she sheepishly apologized, before turning back to Piper. "Come on, it'll be fun, let's just go, we will take pictures and everything."

"Okay. Okay. Not a foot from me Alex. That's the rule"

"I promise." Alex held out her pinky finger, knowing what piper would say next. They linked fingers before Alex linked their hands and they jumped into the water.

They took pictures and explored over the time and Piper smiled at the colorful fish and how banging Alex looked in a wet suit. She waved Alex over from the other side of the small reef

"Look at this one. It's my favorite" she spoke through her mask, pointing at a little blue and white and yellow fish.

"The sea turtles are my favorite, or the sting rays."

"Okay, Darth Vader"

Alex swam up right behind Piped and breathed deeply in her mask, next to Piper's ear.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side"

"Get off me, dorkus" Piper giggled, while taking a picture of the fish she pointed out.

"The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force"

"Jesus fucking Christ, stop it, nerd" Piper laughed again, before turning around to face Alex, whose jet hair was spread out and moving and curling like octopus limbs, whereas Pipers was bundled up in a messy bun. she snapped a picture of her.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing"

"I swear to god if you make one more reference" Piper warned and could practically feel Alex smirking under her mask.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, commander. I am here to put you back on schedule"

"You little shit" Piper pulled Alex to her and slid off her breathing mask and held her breath before sliding off Alex's and kissing her. The kiss was short lived, considering they were under water. They pulled her masks back on and smiled at each other. They could see the diving guide motioned the group to gather and swim up. When they reached the surface and were able to pull off their masks they laughed and splashed each other. On land, Piper was the first to speak, while peeling off her wet suit.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

there was another silence as Alex waited for her to speak again. Once they were both in their normal attire Piper asked the question filling her mind.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Alex was stunned at the question. "Well…I…um" of course she did. Could she ever admit to herself that she didn't until she saw the blonde with the Janae name tag that day with the stunning smile and bright curious eyes? Maybe, she wasn't sure.

The two walked into the colorful gift shop filled with tropical sea life on assorted products.

"Never mind. That was a weird question" Piper shook her head and nervously chuckled.

"No." Alex scanned the small store, running her hands over things and picking up a few before putting them back.

"Oh"

"No, I mean, no as in it wasn't a weird question."

Pipers face lit up. She, on the other hand, could over and over in her mind say, she feel head over heels the first night she met the amazing woman. Alex looked through the P section of the little fish key chains with names on them and sighed when she didn't find her girlfriends name.

"So?"

Alex walked into the stuffed animal isle and scanned the selection.

"So what?"

"Do you?"

Alex smiled when she found a big sting ray with Velcro at the ends of its triangle fins and a pink heart stitched into its white belly. She took it and faced Piper, before smiling more and wrapping it around her neck, sticking the two fins together so it was the blonde's defined collarbone, hanging like a necklace. She looked into cerulean eyes and gathered up some forged courage.

"Not until I met you"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know man, my hands typed this chapter in on their own. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. As always, I will say this, tell me what you think!<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	14. Lipstick Wearing Idiots

**Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry that this took forever, I was finishing up a story and writing one shots that popped into my head along the way. Here you go. Smut warning**

**Chapter 14, Lipstick Wearing Idiots**

* * *

><p>Piper gazed into Alex's green eyes lovingly, her mouth agape with surprise. "You love me?"<p>

Alex adjusted me glasses before timidly smiling. "Well…yeah…I…I love you, Piper"

Piper stood in awe. The two were in there own world, not noticing the whole gift shop was looking at them in adoration.

Alex reached her arms forward and took Pipers soft hands in her own. "I don't say that to everyone…you have to say it back"

Piper came back to her senses and smiled, squeezing Alex's hands. "I love you too"

The brunette chuckled and leaned down to bring her smiling lips to girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Piper woke up slowly and frowned, remembering it was her and Alex's last day. Alex.<p>

_She loves me._

Her frown turned upside down and she sat up, strangely with ease, not being trapped by Alex's strong arms. She looked over to see the cutest thing _ever._

Better than puppies and kittens.

Alex was asleep, softly sighing, her long eyelashes and her tilted glasses making shadows on her face. She was wearing a huge smile and her hair was long and everywhere on the pillows. The life size stuffed stingray was captured by her arms, covering her naked torso, its stitched pink heart against hers.

"Oh. My. God" Piper whispered, before grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of Alex from the waist up. They both tend to sleep naked, and she wanted to show her friends the picture.

At this moment Alex may have been extremely cute, but Piper was extremely stupid. The bright flash that Piper forgot to turn off created white behind Alex's eyes.

"The fuck?" Alex blinked her eyes before draping one of her arms over them. "What was that?"

Piper was giggling her ass off. "You looked so cute!"

Alex groaned and tried to grab Pipers phone from her. "You better fucking delete that" she growled, smacking piper with the stingray.

"Oh my god I have to send this to Nicky"

"Don't you dare" Alex warned.

"wups"

"You little shit" Alex tackled her and took the phone away.

"I already sent it to Nicky and Polly, so even if you delete it, they can send it back to me"

"I hate you" Alex snuggled back into the bed, putting a pillow over her face.

"No you don't" Piper straddled her, kissing her bare chest.

_Incoherent mumble_.

"Speak up babe, I can't hear you" Piper took the pillow from Alex's face, which was quickly replaced by Alex's hands.

"I said, let me sleep, asshole"

Piper pulled Alex's hands from her face and pinned them above her head, showing off Alex's rosy cheeks.

"Are you blushing? Oh my god, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not"

"Don't even try to deny it Al" the blonde leaned down and tried to kiss her, but was blocked, so she made a detour for her neck, biting it, causing Alex to moan loudly and lift her hips, crashing into Pipers.

"I deprive you from sex for only a couple days and you are already worked up?" Piper laughs out before nibbling on her girlfriend's ear.

"You sleep naked"

"So do you"

Alex wiggles her hands from Pipers grip and pulls her in for an entrancing and passionate kiss, filled with love, her hands warm and gentle on her hips. They don't usually kiss or touch like this, but there were those rare times were it was completely driven by love and the need for the other person, not lust. Piper loved it, it was something she haven't had before Alex, and it felt better, like they were securing their love and trust. Alex just looked her up and down smirking and leans in for a kiss, holding Piper tight to her.

Alex turns the two over, leaning down and kissing Pipers neck, leaving red lipstick she never cleaned off last night on Piper's pulse point.

Piper ran her hands up and down her sides, kissing her, want her to just be close.

"I love you, Alex"

"I love you, Piper"

"I love you" Alex says, kissing her neck, then slowly slides down her body, giving kisses among the way, leaving red lipstick kiss marks down her neck, stomach breasts and hips, almost all over the front side of her body.

Alex kisses her hips and down her legs, her arms and her face, every inch of her was to soon be covered in red lipstick.

_You are mine, I am yours, and I want you to know it._

Alex kisses her inner thighs, getting close to were Piper needs her. She put Pipers legs on her shoulders and softly strokes her tongue across her centre, getting a loud moan to escape her lips. Piper puts her hands through long black hair. Alex licks her up and down, getting faster with each stroke then lets her tongue travel its way inside, getting an even louder moan.

"Alex...yes"

Alex licks faster, looking up at her, feeling the blonde getting close. She reaches her hands up and grabs Piper's hands from her hair, and she intertwines their fingers.

"Open your eyes, Pipes"

She does so, she would be smiling if she could right now, but her mouth was wide open, loud moans and Alex's name coming out her mouth over and over. But she is smiling with her beautiful blue eyes, which are staring straight at her love. When Alex feels her starting to tumble over the edge, she shifts up to kiss her, one pair of hands still intertwined and Alex's other quickly replacing lips on her centre.

She then climaxes a few seconds later, hard, moaning Alex's name into the kiss and breaking away, so she can breathe. She stays like this for a little bit, the climax having a hard impact on her. Her body squirming a little, her hand squeezing her girlfriends tighter, and her back arching, pressing her body against Alex's even more. She pulls her hand from Alex's and cups her face, kissing her hard.

_All the little things she just did, all the times she said my name, the __**way**__ she says my name just pushes me harder in love._

* * *

><p>"Where is my bikini top?!"<p>

"Did you check the bottom of the pool?" Alex smirked.

Piper ran to the pool and saw it laying there, sunken in the water. "God damn it! I'm fully dressed and ready'

"You could get undressed" Alex yelled from the inside of the hotel room before coming out with a metal clothes hanger.

"We are going to be late"

"Here look" she unbent it and got on her knees, trying to use the hook to grab the bikini.

"I can't reach it"

"Roll up your sleeve and use your arm too"

"Okay" Alex scooted closer and rolled up her sleeve, before dipping her arm in the water. it was like trying to get a stuffed animal in a claw machine.

"Wait…Piper, I'm slipping. Shit! I'm slipping!"

* * *

><p>"Piper stop laughing"<p>

Piper _can't_ stop laughing. Alex looks like an angry wet cat. She sits in her seat next to the window and crosses her arms. "Stop laughing, you are going to make people look at me"

Her clothes and hair are still wet from falling in the pool.

"At least you were able to dry off a little bit and wipe off your running makeup"

Alex huffed and looked out the window. Piper pulled out her phone to play Candy Crush, waiting for the plane to take off.

* * *

><p>The intercom spoke that they would be landing shortly.<p>

Alex was out cold and Piper stretched in her seat before leaning over to look out the window. All she could see was white.

"Jesus. Alex" she shook Alex's shoulder.

"wha yah neeeed?"

"look out the window, I think there is a blizzard"

"So? It's snowing, yay!" Alex says, feigning excitement.

"No, we didn't back any winter clothes. It wasn't supposed to snow until next week."

* * *

><p>"Do I look fat?"<p>

"No, Piper, you look…chubby" Alex chuckled. They had to put pants over pants and shirts over shirts and coats over coats, in the airport bathroom after customs.

"_You_ look chubby" Piper patted Alex's stomach, it making a puffy sound from the multiple layers. Piper giggled and kissed Alex's cheek.

"I look like a penguin" Piper said as Alex zipped up Pipers last jacket. "Alex! I can't put my arms down!"

"Well…you can put your arms down when we get home Randy"

"Don't even quote movies right now" Piper huffed. "We look like a couple of idiots"

Alex smirked and grabbed Pipers hand.

"Yeah, but, you are my idiot and I'm your idiot and we are going to walk out of here looking like idiots together"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yay! I big chubby fluffy chapter for you guys! And smut. Kind of an 'I'm sorry' for not updating for so long. a bunch of moments of them going on their way home, is mostly what this chapter is. this fanfiction will probably have maybe one or two more chapters. sorry for the shitty smut.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	15. Vause Island

**Hello! Another chapter, this is the second to last, read on!**

**Chapter 15, Vause Island**

* * *

><p>"Blow on it" Piper hugged herself, her teeth chattering.<p>

"Yes, because I am a dragon, and I breathe flames" Alex spoke sarcastically, but got on her knees anyway to blow on the doorknob, trying to get the ice over the key hole to melt. The couple were standing outside the door of Alex's house.

"Blow harder"

"Oh my fucking god! Piper, seriously, calm your hard ass tits" Alex yelled, before raising her glasses into her black tresses and pinching the bridge of her nose, talking calmer, "grab my lighter out of my back pocket."

Piper raises an eyebrow before pulling it out and handing it forward, making sure to cup Alex's ass while she was at it.

"Hurry up"

"I'm trying! You are not the only one with icicles on your pussy"

Alex lit the lighter at the metal doorknob then shoved the key in the door, quickly swinging the door open and tucking her luggage in.

"Home sweet home"

"Hot cocoa, coffee, tea, anything warm and wet please" Piper whined as she pulled her suitcases in and slammed the door behind her.

"I'll show you something warm and wet" Alex smirked, her teeth still chattering.

Piper rolled her eyes and started to peel off her snow dampened layers, Alex doing the same.

"y'know, sex is a great way to warm up" Alex noted.

"I'm going to take a hot shower, that's how I'm going to warm up. If you want, you can join me"

"Ooh, steamy" Alex laughs at herself. "You get it? ba-dum-tissss"

Piper rolls her eyes and walks into the bathroom, taking garments off along the way. "get your nice ass in here"

* * *

><p>They lay in bed that night, unable to sleep because they already napped after the hour long sex filled shower. Blue and green eyes stare at the ceiling deep in thought. It was a comforting silence. Piper is snuggled into Alex, her head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, as Alex stokes blonde hair with her free hand, the other holding a book illuminated from their bed side lamp. She, Alex, is the one to decide to break the silence, with a soft laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Piper mumbles into Alex's skin as she absentmindedly plays with Alex's hand.

"My mom hated it when I would read"

Piper furrowed her brows and looked up at her girlfriend, catching and holding green eyes on her.

"What do you mean? Why?"

Alex folds her book closed, not before dog-earing her page, and sets it on the bed side table. She then sets her glasses on top and focuses all her attention on Pipers gorgeous face.

"When I was little, well I still do, I read and read and read. I spent my time reading, sitting on the roof of our apartment where my mom would secretly keep her potted lemon tree, and I would spend hours at a time up there. She wasn't home a lot, so when she wasn't, that's what I would do."

Alex sighed happily before continuing her story.

"When it got too dark, I would listen to music from my junky boom box and watch the stars."

"That sounds nice"

"It was, I guess I was a loner, I didn't really hang out with people because the only people who would talk to me, would say mean things. So I guess it was my little getaway, like my own retreat. I would pretend I was a millionaire, on my own island, the concrete roof was sand and the lemon tree was a palm tree, the sound of cars on the street below would be the sound of waves hitting the sea, and I would read"

The brunette smiled at the fond memories. If someone were to tell little Alex that her dreams of being a millionaire and laying on the sand someplace faraway came true, she would probably scoff and flip a page in her book.

"So why would she hate it when you read?"

"Because I didn't have any friends. She would always say 'Alexandra, go make your own stories"

"Oh"

"But, the funny thing was, after about a year in the summer, sometimes she would have Sundays off, and she would be on that roof with me, drinking unripe lemonade from her tree and reading, it was a vacation to me, a mother daughter vacation, I mean, sure we didn't go anywhere, but our minds did."

"I'm confused."

"I'm laughing because she would tell me to go make my own stories, when that whole thing was a story of its own"

Piper smiled. "I like that story"

Alex smiled back. "Me too, now whenever I insist on taking her on a vacation, because I now have money to, she would scoff and just say 'come visit Vause Island' and I do. I've only taken her around the world once, and that was a surprise to her, she only knew when she saw we were parked in the airport going to London. She loved it, but when I ask her of her favorite place she had been in the world, it's still Vause Island, our place"

"Well, you will have to take me there sometime, so I can meet your mom and we can do it together"

"Okay, okay that sounds like fun, I need to visit my mom soon anyway"

"Let do it this week!" Piper says excitedly, scooting up to kiss Alex's cheek.

"The whole roof will be snowed on"

"So? I want to meet your mom, and instead, we can wrap blankets around us and drink lemon mint tea and pretend we are in Berlin, the sounds of passing cars are the children going by on their sleds."

Alex smiled even harder, pulling Piper impossibly closer and kissing her.

"Okay, let's go"

Piper squealed and gave Alex's waist a squeeze.

"Don't get too excited, Pipes"

"Maybe she will show me baby pictures!" Piper said, ignoring Alex, whose eyes got wide.

"What did I get myself into?"

Piper giggled in response, kissing Alex's cheek before getting up.

"Want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure, then it is your turn to tell a story"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finally finished this chapter. I've been so busy I've been writing my stories in the bathroom or when I should be sleeping, not even kidding. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be the last, and I don't know when that will be up, hopefully soon. Sorry that this is a small chapter, but the next one is the last and will be exceptionally long. Next chapter I will do mentions and thanks.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
